trouble
by zelda marie 27
Summary: Cassie is a tall,skinny girl with dark brown hair. she gets into a fight with her best friends and meets the love of her life. it all happens fast but she likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, did my makeup, and then went to school. I only feel safe when I'm around my friends. My best friends, Chris and Nicole. They were always there for me when i needed them. But, today Nicole wasn't in school. Where was she? Was she sick? I saw Chris and asked him if he heard from Nicole. He said yes and that she said she wasn't feeling well. This made me suspicious. Nicole is always in school even if she is sick.

All day Chris has been acting funny. He never acts this way. First he knocked down a 7th grader in the hall. Then he started swearing out of nowhere and got sent to the office. When I went to ask him what was wrong he pushed me and told me that it wasn't any of my business and to go away. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way?

Despite all of the stuff that was going on I still had volleyball practice. I missed 60% of the balls that were passed to me and I couldn't even serve the ball over the net. Everyone was asking me what was wrong. I told them that I was just having an off day. They told me that everyone has there bad days and then practice was over.

I walked home after practice, it was five and I was really tired. I was bored and wanted to call Nicole and telll her about the kind of day that I had. But when I called, her mom answered and said that wasn't home. "Where is she?" I asked. "She's at Chris's house". She said. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Why was she at Chris's house when she was sick? I called her cell phone and I got the answering machine. I called Chris's house and nobody answered. Where were they and why weren't they answering there phones? These were important questions too be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: where they were

The next day at school Nicole was there but, Chris wasn't. I asked where he was what did she say? She said that he wasn't feeling well. Okay. Are you feeling okay? I asked.

Yeah why? She asked

Because you weren't feeling well yesterday that's why you were out right? I said

Yeah. Right I forgot that I was out. She said with a look of worry on her face.

Okay so I know that something is going on but I'm not going to bother. I think that if this keeps going on I 'm going ask a little more about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is Friday, the day that we go to the football game. But, for some odd reason they didn't want me to go with them. I thought to myself that it was weird. But, didn't over think it. I'll just go with my friend Jordon.

Jordon and I went to the game. We were kind of close too close to the game and I started getting a headache. So, we went to the tree at the play ground to sit under it and rest. But, guess who I saw under it making out. Nicole and Chris!

Jordon started laughing like that was his plan with me before he saw them.

I was shocked! I never saw that happening. I screamed EW and they stopped to look. They were shocked just as much as I was when they saw me standing there. Nicole tried to calm me down but it didn't work. I told Jordon to drive me to his house so I could spend the night. I know what Nicole had n her mind when I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Today I woke up next to Jordan. In his bed. He was already up and in the shower. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in. when I walked in all that I could see was his silhouette on the shower curtain.

"What time is it honey?" he asked me calmly.

"Its 8." I said in reply

"Okay, I still have 5 hours be fore I have to go to work." He said.

"Do you want to go shopping with me before I have to go to work?" he asked me still calm.

"Yeah, I would love to." I replied.

He got out of the shower and I made breakfast. I made chocolate chip pancakes and bacon with maple syrup. After we ate we were off to the store.


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan has a 1999 red corvette. I love his car. Everyone wishes that they had his car. And I was in it.

So, do you want to go to the mall before we go to Wal-Mart? Jordan said

Sure! What are we going to buy there? I said

I don't know what ever you want.

Okay. Park over by the food court.

Okay.

We arrived at the mall at 10am. Everything was just opening. Jordan opened my door for me and gave me a kiss. I smiled and we held hands and walked in.

I want to go to Hot Topic first. I said

He said okay and soon there we were.

I went over to the t-shirt rack and picked out a pink and black plaid zipper vest and zipper front black jeans. And also T.U.K neon rainbow leopard heels.

We have to leave and go to wal-mart. Jordan said

Okay. I want to change before we go though. I said

Okay. I'll be out in the car. He said

Okay. Ill be there soon. I said.

We kissed and went our separate ways for now. I went and changed in the bathroom. Went out to the car and everyone was staring.

You look great Jordan said with a giant smile on his face.

I said thanks you and I got into the car. We drove to wal-mart and when we got there Jordan couldn't keep his hands off me. It was like a dream. You know when you wish that a guy would treat you like you are a goddess. That's how I felt. We were done shopping and when we were on our way home I and Jordan started talking.

So what made you change all of a sudden? Jordan said

What do you mean? I asked

Well you never seemed interested in me before. He said

I've been interested in you sense the first time that I saw you. I said

Really. He said

Yes, I remember the exact outfit that you were warring and how you smelt. And the way that we couldn't stop staring at each other. I said

Really, what was I warring? He asked

You were warring blue denim jeans with little rips in them with a plain blue shirt. I remember because you and I were warring the same color shirt. I said.

Wow! You have a picture perfect memory. He said.

Thank you… I guess. I said with a grin.

You're welcome. He said smiling

I'm going to drop you off at the house and I'll go to work. He said.

Okay. I wish that you didn't have to go to work and we could spend the whole day together. I said.

Me too. But, someone needs to make the money to make you look even hotter than you look already. He said.

He dropped me off at his house and gave me a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I got back from the store I put the groceries away and saw that there was a message on the answering machine. It was Nicole saying that she was sorry about the whole thing with Chris. I deleted the message and went on with what I was doing. I was hungry do I started making Mac and Cheese and two hotdogs. When the phone rang, it was Chris. How did he get Jordan's number? Then I thought to myself, Nicole. I answered.

"Hello" I said not knowing what was going to happen.

"Hi" Chris said he didn't use any special tone that I could hear.

"What do you want?!!!!" I didn't want to here his excuses.

"I just wanted to explain myself." He said

"Okay, go on." I really didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I was just going to tell Nicole how I don't like her and…." He started

"Sure you were." I said interrupting him

"Can I finish?" he said

"Sure go on." I didn't want him to finish

"Where was I? Oh I remember. And she started kissing me and…"

"And you couldn't stop her and you saw me and…"

"No, if you would just stop finishing my sentences then I could finish."

"Fine, go on."

"I pushed her away and then she pushed me down and started kissing me even more, then you came over."

"Yea what a stupid excuse. Am I supposed to believe you?"

"I hoped. It's the truth I wish that you can forgive me."

"No I don't believe you and I never will."

I hung up the phone with out even saying goodbye. I know that it's not good to hang up on someone like that but, wow that was stupid. I can't believe that he thought that I was that stupid. I wouldn't believe that story even if I was going to die in seven days and had to resolve all problems.

Oh shoot! I forgot about the stuff on the stove. The water is boiling over. I turned the stove off and got a towel out of the bathroom. I can't believe that I got myself all worked up and made that happen.

I went to Jordan's bedroom and made the bed. I saw my clothes on the floor and picked them up. Then, I went into the bathroom and picked up his clothes off the floor and then went over to the washer and started a load of laundry. While I was waiting for that to be done, I called Jordan at work and asked if I could borrow the BMW Z3 to go to the mall to surprise him with something. He said of course. So I left the house and went to the mall. I got to the mall and I want to Rue 21to buy some new underwear. Then I went to Hot topic and got a short skirt and a tank top that showed my new bra that I got from Victoria's Secrets. Then went back on my way to the house and I knew that Jordan was going to be home soon. It was 6:30 and he comes home at 7:30. I got home about seven and I put some rose peddles around and lit a few candles. Then, the phone rang as I was getting ready. It was Jordan.

"Hello" I said eager to hear his voice.

"Hi baby" he said so sweetly.

"How are you? I asked

"I'm good. I'm going to be a little late tonight."

"Okay" I said

"Are you okay babe?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yea I'm fine. How late?

"Just another half an hour." He replied

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later; ill call you when I'm on my way home. Love you!

"I love you too!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I wonder what he needs to do that is going to make him late. Maybe he is going to get something that we forgot at the store. I don't know. Well, a half an hour passed by and he was just calling.

"Hello" I said

"Hi" he replied

"I'll be home in a couple minutes." He said

"Okay see you then." I said

"I love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I was so excited I left him a note on the door that said "I'm waiting." I heard his car pull up into the drive way. I heard the door slam. I heard the door open on the house. He sounded like he was waiting for some lecture or something of some sort.

"Where are you?" he said

"I'm in here" I said

"Where?" he asked

"In your room." I replied

"I'll be in"

"Okay."

He came into the room with his coat and his shoes still on. He saw me lying on the bed in my new outfit. He knelt down beside the bed and pulled something out of his pocket. What was it? It was a ring, an engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked

"Of course I will!" I replied so happy

I stuck out my hand and he put the ring on my finger.

"So where were we before I interrupted you?"

"I think we were here."

We started kissing and I took off his jacket. He told me to hold on a second so he could take off his shoes. He took off his shoes and we started kissing again. I can't explain the feeling that over came me. It was kind of like water, so pure and you can't explain the way that it tastes. But, you know that its food for you and you like it. He was kissing my neck and all that I know was that I liked it. He made his hands on their way to my hips, he took my shirt off and I returned the favor. That was a night that I will never forget.


End file.
